Willa's Normal Life
I, Am not sure how to begin my story, But I will start it here. A few years ago, I was in love with this show called Willa's Wild Life. It depicted a girl named Willa who for some reason brings animals to her house, As if she was some sort of a secret zookeeper. When I was in 6th grade, I did some pretend videos which I like to call DPC movies. In my fanmade videos (Which I didn't have a YouTube channel at that time) There was one character named Lightning Mcqueen who had an obsession with WIlla's Wild Life. He would usually watch it once in a while. But that's not the story of how I made a YouTube channel. I'm here because of something that I will never forget. One day, I was at a flea market discovering some weird stuff that I never seen before. It wasn't until I got distracted by the DVD section. I picked up 5 movies and something that looked strange. It was a DVD with the words "Hong Kong" written on it. I was thinking this was some job training video stolen from the country of Hong Kong. I bought it along with the other DVD's. When I got home, I examined the DVD and on the back it had words saying, "Go to Sleep!" I found that very frightening but I put the DVD in my player anyway. When the DVD started, I heard a few guitar keys to some sort of TV show. After hearing them, I noticed that this was an episode of Willa's Wild Life. I sat back and relaxed but everything started going wrong. After a few seconds, The color of the theme song started to turn red and the rabbits that were hopping were now colored black. This was something new. But I noticed it started playing the intro in slow motion. One of the rabbits eventually got close to the screen with their all red eyes, And the sound of static was heard for a split second. After a few seconds of waiting, One of the fewer episodes called Long Gone to Hong Kong played in a really bad condition. While staring at the title card, It started flickering to a black screen which was getting on my nerves. The screen went to black for a few seconds before cutting back to the episode. This scene depicted Willa telling her dad that she tried to clean her room, But she had a few problems. A few minutes into the conversation, The doorbell rang. The flickering came back and something literally scared the crap out of me. Willa's eyes were now all black with ink dripping out and her teeth were a monster. What was also terrifying was that there was snarling playing in the background. This scene stayed on screen for about a few seconds before jump-cutting to the next scene. Willa heard the phone ringing and one of the elephants grabbed the phone and put it to Willa's ear. This scene was a bit normal, Or at least that's what I thought. The screen started having issues and it cut to black again. When it came back on, Willa's father was about to answer the door. It wasn't until I heard the sound of a man screaming in the distance. Then it showed some words saying, "You will see such pretty things." But this didn't seem pretty at all. After it was shown, The next scene showed a photoshop image of Willa standing near an ocean. Her eyes were closed and furthermore. After that, It showed a few scenes that I don't care to talk about. But I considered them to be clearly horrifying. Next it cut to the episode where Willa was asked to babysit. However, The voices were a complete robot pitch. Then it terrifyingly cut to a red and black scene which I clearly couldn't make out. Then there were a few split second scenes of a white haired woman doing some sort of crap. Then it showed some weird language text. I didn't know what the language was. Then there was another scene in which as I said, Couldn't make out. But it wasn't in red and black. Then the next scene showed Willa's face zoomed in. What happened next made me jump out of my seat. Willa's teeth were large and bloody as she tried to grab the baby. Next it cut to a scene of Willa trying to give the infant some food. Everytime Willa tried to feed, The baby would turn it's head away. After a few attempts, The screen cut to black while I heard the sound of blood splattering as if Willa was killing the baby. Yep! It sounded like it. And there was actual blood spawning in and out. Then it showed Willa with the same teeth from before. But this time, She was holding a knife in her hand while there was some text above her that said, "Go to Sleep!" A few seconds after that, It cut to the credits which were rolling fast. Next it showed some images of a bedroom and plenty more. Then it went to black with the text that said, "The End." I was about to eject the DVD when all of a sudden, Something scared the living daylights out of me. Willa had realistic eyes like me while she was dancing. I took the forbidden DVD out of the DVD player after all that. The next day or so, I called 911 and showed the police the video. They were horrified. They even contacted my family. My dad was not mad which was good. A few days later, My 17 year old brother asked me to show him the DVD again. After he watched it, He remembered something. He had a friend who worked for Nelvana until he got fired for the episode they have made. He sold the DVD at a flea market and further more. If it wasn't for the DVD, Anything in my life should not had changed. Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Episodes